


hidden adoration

by BitchBrokenHeart



Series: Detroit: become human drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchBrokenHeart/pseuds/BitchBrokenHeart
Summary: Hank has been hiding his feelings for you, until Connor decides to help him out about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second lenguage. If you see any mistakes, please remember that. I'm still learning.  
I'm going to write the chapters with gender neutral pronouns, unless i say otherwise.

Hank has always been there for you, but it's not something he wants to admit. At least not yet. 

You have always see him has a broken heart, at some point, with not remedy. But that started to change the last couple of months that you've been paired together. The way he looked at you, make you feel alive. You could almost swear that you see a little blush on his pale cheeks when you catched him looking at you. It was a game with no end. The eternal blue looks he would give you, everything seem to be better. But, to be honest, you didn't wanna risk it and tell him your true feelings. Your heart has been broke enough times and you didn't want to go through pain again. Overworking and murders were more than enough to let you have a mix of sad emotions every day.

And you catched him, again.

You give him a little smile and he surpisingly, smiled back. You didn't really know when this obvious attraction started, but you didn't mind. You just kept playing. "why do you look at me, Hank?" you asked with a weak smirk. He blushed. Connor enter the place to save Hank's ass to get embarassed. 

"Hey, y/n. I could finish this work for you. You seem really tired and you already drank a lot of coffee." Connor said with amability. You didn't realize how much coffee you drank until you saw the cups all pile up in your desk, that you have been ignoring since you started your shift. "Connor you're such an angel" you said, streching up from being a lot of time in the same position. You stand up and throw away all the empty cups of coffee. 

While you were trying to clean up all your messy desk, Connor interrupted you. "what do you think if you go to the park with Hank? I think if you get going you might be able to see the sunset" you smiled at the idea of being away from work and just space out a little bit with your favorite lieutenant. "thanks Connor" you said giving him a hug. While you were searching for your coat, you could hear Hank and Connor whisper something, aparently important. Connor gave Hank a wink and then sitted on the chair to help with work.

"should we get going, Hank?" you asked putting your coat on. He nodded and started walking outside with you. You didn't realize how beautiful the sky is until you went outside. All the colors mixing for a beautiful sunset. You were spacing out, while Hank was obviously tense about something. "is everything okay, Anderson?" the way you pronunced his last name made him shiver. "i-it's nothing." his cheeks a little pink. You didn't know if it was because of the cold of the city or for you, but both ways, he look certainly adorable.

You both came to the park more faster than you thought. You expected Hank to choose a bench, but he didn't. He just watch the sky a little bit, and then looked at you with determination. "y/n, we need to talk."

Your heart started pounding a little bit when he said that. Was it what you were think? "tell me, Hank. I'm all ears."

"i love you, y/n. i'm madly in love with you and i can't take it anymore" he said frankly, while he expected you to freak out, he left you breathless with his statement. His cheeks and yours were red. You both looked like teenagers.

"since my son's dead, i thought i wasn't capable of loving someone. but you taught me otherwise. Your eyes, the way you smile at me, everything, y/n! everything about you makes me go fucking crazy!" he felt like he released a heavy feeling. "i get it if you don't want me. i'm old, we have a quite big age gap. But damnit y/n, i love you" that's how he ended his statement. He went silent, expecting a slap from you. He felt bad falling in love for you, a beautiful and young person, but he couldn't help it.

"i love you too" you smiled, a few tears escaping from your eyes. Those four words were more than enough for Hank to close his lips with yours. He kissed you gently, demonstrating adoration with every movement he did. Since his hands resting in your hips, to his body trying to keep you as close as he could, everything screamed love. A contained love for painfully 6 months, then to be released in a couple of minutes. His hands went to your cheeks, feeling the warmth they detached. He deepen the kiss, still keeping it inocent.

The snowflakes started landing in your hair, with your red cheeks and lips, Hank couldn't be more grateful of life.

He couldn't be more grateful of your existence.


	2. hidden seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's eyes were roaming in your body. He couldn't help it. He felt genuine love for you. And he wanted to prove it with more than kisses.

Hank's eyes were roaming in your body. He couldn't help it. He felt genuine love for you. And he wanted to prove it with more than kisses. He wanted to feel your body against his in almost a desperate way. 

His cheeks going slightly red, a feeling starting to form in his body. Needing you in his arms, he tried to calm his sexual arousal towards you while focusing on the road in front of him. It obviously didn't help at all that you were next to him, talking with your calming voice, holding his hand once in while.

When he finally arrived to your house. Hank couldn't take it anymore. He literally dragged you to inside the house, and, completely needy for you, he closed the door behind him and started kissing you. You didn't understand why all of the sudden he was acting like this, but you didn't mind it. Not at all.

The kisses started to get deppened by Hank. His hands were roaming in your body, feeling the clothes that separate him from your skin. A burning passion started to form in both of you. A passion that has been kept hidden for a while, but it was time to release it.

Hank's fingertips started to take off your clothes while kissing your neck. Goddamit if felt so fucking good, and he was just starting. You both went to your bedroom, and he pushed you to your bed. He was over you, devoring you with his icy blue eyes.

"You're all mine tonight, darlin'"

He whispered against your collarbone, and then started kissing it slowly. His lips were going down your body, and then started kissing your chest, sucking your nipples. Moans started leaving your mouth, and Hank's erection started to increase.

Getting bored of teasing you and wanting something beyond that, Hank's hand went between your legs. His touch was making you melt under his body. He started touching your clitoris softly, watching you moan more. "H-Hank" you said repeatedly between moans. He then inserted one finger, after another one. 

"Ready, baby?" he unzip his jeans, to reveal his throbbing cock. "you make me feel this way, hope you are ready to face the consequences, baby girl".

He then inserted his dick inside you, and moved slowly against your hips. You felt like you were die thanks to all the pleasure he was giving you. Moans started to get loud, and the matress began to move as well. "y/n!" the way he moaned your name was pure heaven in earth. "y/n- i'm gonna" he couldn't even talk. "i know, me too" after that small talk, you kissed him passionately, feeling his tongue in your mouth.

"Fuck, y/n!" you felt his cum inside you, and he felt yours as well. His body lied down next yours. Sweat drops where in your forehead. After a little bit of silence, he kissed you impulsively. Out of nowhere. But this time, the kiss was different. It revealed love and adoration towards you. You kissed him back the same way. A kiss full of inocence and love.

"I love you, Hank" you muttered under you breath, but he heard you anyways.

"I love you too, y/n" he then proceeded to put his lips against yours.


End file.
